tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bill, Ben and Fergus
Bill, Ben and Fergus is the third episode of the seventh season. Plot Fergus has been sent to work at the quarry with Mavis, Bill, and Ben. Bill and Ben become infuriated by Fergus' repetition of the phrase "Do it right!" and while traveling to Brendam to collect a rock crusher, resolve to do the opposite of what he tells them to do. Their rash decision almost ends in disaster though, for when they pass by a hillside, they create a landslide. Fergus, thinking quickly, pushes them out of harm's way and takes the force of the slide. Bill and Ben rescue the little traction engine and realise Fergus was right to warn them. Characters * Thomas * Bill and Ben * Fergus * Mavis * Percy (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Maithwaite * Brendam Docks * Centre Island Quarry * The Watermill * Sodor River Bridge * The Castle Tunnel (deleted scene) Trivia * A rare still shows Fergus sleeping even though he is covered in rocks. * During the scene of Bill and Ben helping to dig Fergus out, part of the footage is sped up. During PBS Kids airings, the same footage is sped up even more. * In a still picture, Thomas, Fergus, Annie, and Clarabel were facing the other way at Maithwaite. * According to a recent SiF interview with Chris Lloyd, Fergus' flywheel was damaged in the landslide scene. * This episode may have been filmed alongside Emily's New Coaches, as in the Watermill scene, Cyril the Fogman along with some other humans can be seen in the same positions as the aforementioned episode. Goofs * When Fergus arrives at the quarry, Percy is seen pulling trucks to the left across the bridge. A few seconds later, 'Arry is - impossibly - seen pushing trucks to the right across the bridge. * When Bill and Ben are at the docks, they are seen side-by-side, but when they push the rock crusher away, they are suddenly both on the same track. * The landslide occurred near a rockface where the rails ended. No points were seen during the aerial shot of the area, so it is impossible that Bill and Ben managed to get behind Fergus when he pushed them forwards. * The narrator says Fergus' driver jumped clear, but, just before the rocks fall on Fergus, his driver is still visible in his cab. * Fergus' boiler should have at the very least been dented by the rockslide, but when he is rescued he is intact, showing no signs of exterior damage. * Throughout this episode, Mavis has Daisy's second season horn sound. * In Rusty Saves the Day, the engines could not work at the quarry while blasting was going on, but in this episode, the engines are still allowed to work. * Thomas says that he knows the twins well. This is not true as they had never met at this point in the television series. * Brakevans should have been added to Percy, 'Arry, Bert, and Bill and Ben's trains. * Arthur appears briefly, but he isn't introduced until The Spotless Record. Gallery File:Bill,BenandFergusUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Bill,BenandFergus1.png File:Bill,BenandFergus2.png File:Bill,BenandFergus3.png File:Bill,BenandFergus4.png|Fergus File:Bill,BenandFergus5.png File:Bill,BenandFergus6.png File:Bill,BenandFergus7.png File:Bill,BenandFergus8.png File:Bill,BenandFergus9.png|Mavis File:Bill,BenandFergus10.png File:Bill,BenandFergus11.png File:Bill,BenandFergus12.png File:Bill,BenandFergus13.png File:Bill,BenandFergus14.png File:Bill,BenandFergus15.png File:Bill,BenandFergus16.png File:Bill,BenandFergus17.png File:Bill,BenandFergus18.png File:Bill,BenandFergus19.png File:Bill,BenandFergus20.png File:Bill,BenandFergus21.png File:Bill,BenandFergus22.png File:Bill,BenandFergus23.png File:Bill,BenandFergus24.png File:Bill,BenandFergus25.png File:Bill,BenandFergus27.png File:Bill,BenandFergus28.png File:Bill,BenandFergus29.png File:Bill,BenandFergus30.png File:Bill,BenandFergus31.png File:Bill,BenandFergus32.png File:Bill,BenandFergus33.png File:Bill,BenandFergus34.png File:Bill,BenandFergus35.png File:Bill,BenandFergus36.png File:Bill,BenandFergus37.png File:Bill,BenandFergus38.png File:Bill,BenandFergus39.png File:Bill,BenandFergus40.png File:Bill,BenandFergus41.png File:Bill,BenandFergus42.png File:Bill,BenandFergus43.png File:Bill,BenandFergus44.png File:Bill,BenandFergus45.png File:Bill,BenandFergus46.png File:Bill,BenandFergus47.png File:Bill,BenandFergus48.png File:Bill,BenandFergus49.png File:Bill,BenandFergus50.png File:Bill,BenandFergus51.png File:Bill,BenandFergus52.png File:Bill,BenandFergus53.png File:Bill,BenandFergus54.png File:Bill,BenandFergus55.png File:Bill,BenandFergus56.png File:Bill,BenandFergus57.png File:Bill,BenandFergus58.png File:Bill,BenandFergus59.png File:Bill,BenandFergus60.png File:Bill,BenandFergus61.png File:Bill,BenandFergus62.png File:Bill,BenandFergus15.PNG File:Bill,BenandFergus16.PNG File:Bill,BenandFergus17.PNG File:Bill,BenandFergus18.PNG File:Bill,BenandFergus19.PNG|The rock crusher File:Bill,BenandFergus20.PNG File:Bill,BenandFergus21.PNG File:Bill,BenandFergus22.PNG File:Bill,BenandFergus23.PNG|Deleted scene File:Bill,BenandFergus24.PNG File:Bill,BenandFergus25.PNG File:Bill,BenandFergus26.jpg|Deleted scene File:Bill,BenandFergus26.PNG File:Bill,BenandFergus27.PNG File:Bill,BenandFergus29.jpg Episode File:Bill, Ben and Fergus - British Narration-0|UK narration File:Bill, Ben and Fergus - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes